This invention relates to rod and bracket assemblies for bed skirts often called dust ruffles and, more particularly, to a box spring, a bed skirt and a rod and bracket assembly having a plurality of vertically extending, laterally spaced brackets coupled to the bottom of the box spring with horizontally extending rods placed into and retained by the brackets to support the bed skirt.